Crimson Tears
by AlphaWolfAleric
Summary: It's a spazzy completely insane version of bleach with a few OC's getting involved and an entire new Soul Reaper Squad being thrown in there.
1. A LIAR A KILLER AND A RAT BASTARD!

_**Part 1 (Gin Ichimaru, A LIAR, A KILLER, AND A RAT BASTARD!) **_

"Gin Ichimaru... I suppose you know why you have been summoned here." I looked at the old man speaking instead of the smiling captain entering the room, "I suppose you'll tell me anyway…" The smile on his face never faltered as usual, "ICHIMARU YOU FACED DOWN A RIOKA AND LET IT LIVE!" The one captain I hate more than Ichimaru spoke from down the line, his face a black and white mask and his temper as brutal as his hat was pointy. Ichimaru turned to him slightly, "It would seem that he survived…" I watched my brother, Kenpachi, move out from his place in line, "I should think any captain would be able to tell in an instant if his opponent's spirit had ceased to exist." I stared down the old man waiting for him to stop this pointless bickering, 'Kenpachi you fool… Don't trifle with this man…' Ichimaru spoke again, "It seems that you are implying that I let him go on purpose…" I took a deep breath as the reply came from the black and white faced captain of Squad 12, "That's exactly what I am saying." Our youngest captain rolled his eyes muttering, "Old people caught up in their foolish arguing again…" I looked down the line and saw that one of our captains was not present, 'Where has that fool gone? Squad 14 won't lead itself…' Finally the old man spoke, "STOP! Ichimaru! How do you defend your actions?" I decided to step in before Ichimaru said something foolish, "I Captain Alkura Honoro of Squad 13 step up in defense of Captain Gin Ichimaru of Squad 3." The old man raised an eyebrow then saw that it was me and sighed slightly. All the captains' eyes were on me. "Who are you to just answer for him?" I looked into the eyes of the African captain, "I am who I just said I was. Captain Alkura Honoro of Squad 13. My Zam-pak-to is double broadswords named Tane and Ka. They combine when sealed to form the halberd strapped to my back now, Taneka. My Lieutenant is Akuri Urahara. My third is Rukiya Kuchiki…" My stare searched his soul through his eyes. He faltered and turned from me fully refusing to look at me at all, "Good now…" I was cut off by another voice from down the line, "Rukiya Kuchiki is sentenced to death. Your third will now be whoever your fourth was." I looked to see the emotionless black eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki, "Captain Kuchiki. I have faith that Rukiya, though she may die, will always continue to guide me as she always did. I rely on her not just as my third but as a very dear and trusted friend. Her and Akuri Urahara are the only people that know everything about me." I looked around for a minute then just as I was about to speak again Kenpachi spoke, "I as your brother should surely know more about you than those two…" I laughed, "Kenpachi come along… You know that I don't tell you everything." "STOP THIS NOW! Honoro, Kenpachi, solve your family issues on your own time. Now Alkura Honoro you wish to speak to the defense of Gin Ichimaru?" I nodded, "My only words to this matter are that the wall is made of Sekki-Sekki Rock and that blocks spiritual energy. That makes it hard for even me to scence an opponent's spirit." That was a lie. I could tell exactly who the Rioka that fought Ichimaru was. The old man sighed deeply, "Yes you are right… Very well Ichimaru you are free to go. Captain Honoro I wish to speak with you when everyone else has left." I nodded and sat on the floor leaning on the wall with one leg out straight and one bent upward and my arm resting on the bent knee at the elbow. I hung my head letting my three feet of thick black hair hang in front of my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the other captains to leave. I listened as Captain Issan stopped Ichimaru. I heard the whole confrontation and it made me think a little but I knew that Issan was now in danger because he brought forth his knowledge of Ichimaru's treachery. I waited until the old man called me over, "Alkura come here." I stood a little shocked that he was using my first name when this seemed such a serious occasion, "Yes of course sir." I shook my head a little flipping all my hair back over my shoulder and I fixed my emo bangs so they covered my odd eye. Everyone knew I had this eye, pure and unbrokenly white while my normal eye is Ice-blue, but I wanted to cover it anyway so that it wouldn't activate at every sight of a sword. I walked over to the old man, "Alkura Honoro, been a Soul Reaper about 2,000 years or so right?" I nodded a little, "Ok good. Originally from the same district as Renji and Rukiya right?" I nodded again, "Good. When you were alive was around the Medieval Era right?" Again I nodded, "Good. You were murdered right?" I shook my head, "Executed actually. I was never officially sentenced or anything… It was kinda just a mob that came "In the name of God" and "In the name of the King." They drove a wooden stake through my heart using a wooden mallet." The old man looked puzzled, "Wasn't the normal mob device for execution, as you put it, in that time having the person drawn and quartered?" I nodded, "Yes but they wanted to be truly cruel to me and my body…" He looked into my one exposed eye, "I understand fully. Very well next topic. You were raised by a woman who took you in?" I shook my head, "I raised myself then I raised others." He scratched off the incorrect information on a card that I recognized as the info page of my file, "Very well. Now last bit of business. You looked like this minus the eye when you were alive am I correct?" I nodded and he put the card into a very fat file folder, "You may leave now Captain Honoro." I nodded and left. I walked down the covered way and saw none other than Ichimaru walking towards me. He stopped right next to me and I stopped next to him, "Honoro. Your defense was not necessary. I did not need your help in that room. I had myself set." I glared straight ahead, "Feel lucky Ichimaru. I had no real reason to protect you but something in me tells me that you will be of use to the Soul Society yet." With that I left walking on. I heard him falter on the spot at my prediction then he walked on in his own direction. I walked not to my own room but to Captain Issan's room. I knocked, "Captain Issan it's me Alkura Honoro. Open up I must speak with you." He opened the door and looked around, "Captain Honoro. Nice to see you on such a personal occasion. Do come in." I did. I sat against the wall in the same pose I had done as the Captains were leaving earlier. "Captain Honoro why do you sit like that? It can't be practical for a quick battle." I snickered a little, "Captain Issan. For one, I sit in my Emo Pose because it reminds me of my life when I was alive. For two any pose is practical for a sudden battle if you know how to leap into the fight from that pose. Stand to the side and observe." He stepped aside and I used my bent leg to push off a foot in the air. When I landed I brought down my halberd in a vicious attack that could have killed Issan if he'd still been standing in front of me, "I see. How long did that one take to figure out?" I shrugged, "I figured it out when I was still alive." He smiled, "Another memory you can't let go of." I shook my head, "No I could let go of it but I don't feel like it. Now to the topic for witch I came here." I sheathed the halberd and sat down this time in a traditional pose on my knees facing Issan who sat down in the same way. "Issan I'll be blunt. You're in grave danger. You have revealed your knowledge of Ichimaru's treason and now he will have you killed if he doesn't do it himself. Momo won't be able to keep her rank if that happens. She will be smart enough to figure out that it was him." Issan looked down, "You're right. I'll make sure to watch my back." I shook my head, "That won't be enough. You won't see Ichimaru when he attacks with that damn Zam-pak-to of his. "Impale" that's his command word. That damn sword goes almost forever. I will ensure that he has no time to attack you. I will keep him busy going after those damn Rioka that he let escape." Issan shook his head, "Do not put yourself in danger Honoro I can watch my own back." With that Issan opened the door in a polite way of telling me to leave now. I nodded, "Be safe Issan. We can't afford to have another Captain go missing." He nodded, "I will Honoro." I stepped out of his room to see that it was getting late, "Oh don't forget that we are supposed to go to conference room 2 and give the order of no restraints to our Lieutenants." He nodded, "Now that you remind me I have to ask you to tell Momo for me. I have other business to attend to and it may well take a while thusly I don't want her sitting there all alone." I shook my head, "The old man will have my job if I do that. I will sit with her though. I'm sure that Akuri or Renji will find some way to entertain her until I arrive to tell Akuri the fabulous news." Issan shook his head, "This is hardly good news Honoro. The no restraints order is because they expect a war with these Rioka…" I laughed, "It's good news for me and Akuri. We have been itching for the chance to get some real fighting in." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Yes that it may be but the news is grave. I'll see you when I come to tell Momo the news." I nodded, "Very well See you later Issan. You best make sure you show up alive to give her this order or I'll make sure to destroy whoever hurt her. She's like a little sister to me." He nodded, "I'll come I promise." I nodded and fixed my bangs in my traditional sign of slight unease. He caught it and nodded, "I'll be there. Hold me to it." Again, in the nervous habit of at any sign of unrest, unsure, unease, or doubt, I fixed my bangs. "I will Issan." With that I walked away fixing my bangs again, 'Dammit… Why don't I just say it outright. GIN ICHIMARU IS A LIAR, A KILLER, AND A RAT BASTARD!' I caught myself before my thoughts came spilling from my mouth as I passed Ichimaru himself walking out of Conference room 2…


	2. The Dance Of The Hell Butterfly

_**Part 2 (The Dance of the Hell Butterfly)**_

"Captain Honoro how nice to see you. Come to tell that pretty little Lieutenant of yours the terrible news?" I stopped right next to him again, "Captain Ichimaru I don't believe that you understand my reason behind defending you in there… If this war escalates we will need your formidable power. If it weren't for that and my love for my job I'd kill you myself." For once in his career I saw his sickening smile falter a bit, "You couldn't possibly… well never mind it's not something to think about at a time like this." His sickly sweet smile turned on me and I almost vomited in his face, "Yes for now it is of no concern. I swear if you use your knowledge of Issan's knowledge of your evil and corruption to hunt him down… War or not… I'll kill you." Again I saw the smile falter though not as much, "Then if he dies I'll hide for a while…" With that I walked into the conference room to see Renji and Akuri, as I had thought, entertaining Momo, "UARAHARA!" Akuri jumped up and to attention at my shout, "Yes captain Honoro?" I laughed, "Lieutenant Akuri Urahara. You have now an order of no restraints on your spiritual pressure and energy. Use it wisely Urahara." I glared slightly into her eyes, "Captain does this mean you have no restraints as well?" I nodded and she leapt into the air and drew her Zam-pak-to thrusting it into the air as she danced rather retardedly, "Urahara! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" I smacked her in the back of the head with one of my sandals and she fell forward onto the floor, "OWIE THAT HURT!" I nodded, "Good means you just learned something. Pain is a good thing sometimes right Renji?" Lieutenant Abarai seemed shocked at my use of his first name, "Yes'm it is." I nodded and they went back to entertaining Momo but she seemed preoccupied, "Abarai has Captain Kuchiki come by yet?" He shook his head, "No but even when he does I'm gonna stay here until Issan comes." I slapped his arm, "It's Captain Issan to you." Momo chorused my shout, "Urahara go and get something to eat. Don't worry about it." She nodded and raced off, "Captain Honoro can I speak to you?" I jumped at Renji's blatant request, "Yes of course you can always speak with me if you can find me." I sat in my Emo Pose on the wall off in a corner and he kneeled in front of me, "Alkura, if I may be so bold as to call you by your first name…" "You shouldn't but go ahead." I pulled the hair on the side of my normal eye behind the ear so he could see the ice-blue orb staring into him, "Alkura I am worried about Captain Kuchiki. He seems to be preoccupied even in battle situation training." I nodded causing the hair to fall back in front of my normal eye again, "Well his little sister is being sentenced to death." Renji shook his head, "Alkura, he fought to push up her execution date. He got what he wanted and went to her and denounced her as his sister then said they would never exchange words again." I wasn't shocked so I didn't react, "Nothing less than my expectations for Byakuya. He can't see that his family is all he has left. He thinks that all he needs is his strength. Not unlike my brother Kenpachi…" I pushed the hair on my right side (Normal eye) back behind my ear, "Alkura how can you say something like that. Your brother is rash… My Captain is maybe a little proud but he isn't rash. He knows his power and uses it with pride." I nodded, "The same as my brother. My brother is not rash he is proud. If he was rash he would have lost his job. Byakuya never cared for his little sister. She was adopted. You knew that. I was there when you met her. I saw the look in your eyes every time you saw her and when she spoke to you. I know you care for her." He blushed a little and nodded, "I do care for her but I don't dare to defend her to my Captain. I would loose my jo-" "DON'T FINISH! How do you think I became Captain? I started out in Squad 4. The medical squad. I chose not to have a Zam-pak-to until Tane and Ka forced themselves into my hands. Then I was moved into Byakuya Kuchiki's squad. I defied him at every turn. We are the same age you know. Both been a Soul Reaper for about 2,000 years. I fought him so hard that my spiritual pressure was fully released and when the old man saw it he made me captain of Squad 13 as soon as the old captain died." I had leapt and held a small dagger to Renji's throat, "Yes of course I didn't know that Ma'am. Sorry." I nodded, "You'd best remember it." I pulled the dagger back and put it back into it's holster with the others (Six on each side of my waist and one hidden on a chain that hangs between my breasts [Thus hidden and a last resort]) and pulled my captain's robe over them. He stood and saluted then walked back to Momo. As soon as he got over there though Byakuya walked in, "Lieutenant Renji Abarai… You have been given the order of no restraints." Renji's eyes flashed then Byakuya froze completely, "Captain Honoro I almost forgot… Don't you dare attack my Lieutenant again." I was shocked, "You saw that Captain Kuchiki?" He shook his head, "No I didn't see it but his neck is bleeding and you are the only one in this room besides me able to move fast enough to get to him before he blocks." I laughed, "Oh sorry… I'll be sure to avoid actually breaking the flesh next time." I smirked and he left. Renji was looking in the mirrored wall, "Damn Captain Honoro you could have killed me with that one…" I walked over to him and couldn't help it I had to feed. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned into his neck and licked the blood off his flesh healing the fair sized cut with my tongue, "Talented tongue Captain." I turned to see Akuri laughing her ass off as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaia smirked, "Keep it in your private rooms please. People as young as me and Momo don't need to see stuff like that." I smirked, "You really are smart aren't you Captain? I see why you made it into the Soul Reaper ranks so young. You noticed that I healed the cut as I went then?" he nodded, "Yes I did. Very nice work but you could have just used your hands." I laughed, "I had to feed." Momo jumped to her feet, "Oh I forgot about that. The one thing the Soul Society doesn't know about you." The young Captain looked puzzled, "Feed? What do you mean Honoro?" I laughed, "I'm not a fully human soul… Half vampire… not a bad job in the genetics department eh?" Renji nodded despite himself, "Well your mother must have been very pretty to have produced someone as pretty as you." I laughed, "So Renji thinks Captain Alkura is pretty… Wonder why he thinks that?" I put my hands on the wall and pushed my huge chest out even farther the dagger sliding up a little so the hilt stuck out, "Stop showing off Honoro. You make even me feel small… Nice boobie trap by the way. I always wondered why you wore that chain there…" I looked and saw the orange haired Lieutenant smirking. I laughed and moved away from the wall, "It's Captain Honoro to you Lieutenant and you wear a thinner chain but still in the same fashion. It's a wonder you didn't think to do the same with yours…." She smiled and saluted, "Yes of course Ma'am. Hmmm instant protection I guess it's smart. I'll have to ask where you got your daggers though." I laughed, "I have a few extras… Want one?" I threw a dagger at her from my pocket. She caught it with ease and clipped it to her chain in the same manner as I do. The young Captain looked at her, "Lieutenant you have the order of no restraints." With that they both left, "He has got to be the luckiest Captain here… He gets to boss her sexy ass around…" I looked at the Lieutenant that had spoken, "Yeah but even if he found himself wanting her he's WAAAAAAY too young to know what to do about it. He needs another 100 years or so. And another thing…" I ran up to him with a dagger drawn, "DON'T BE DEGRADING TO WOMEN!" He seemed to have forgotten that he was speaking to a Captain, "Sorry Ma'am." Akuri put a hand on my shoulder, "Captain… " "Not now Urahara!" "Alkura!" "AKURI NOT NOW!" She pulled me to face her, "AL LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" I pressed the dagger to her throat, "AKURI I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE MY BLOOD SISTER I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU CONTINUE TO INTERFERE!" "Captain Honoro… you have to listen to me. This Lieutenant isn't me. You can't discipline him as you would me or someone else in our Squad." I sighed and sheathed the dagger, "Very well. I'll bring it up to his Captain." I turned and walked over to Momo, "Is there something bothering you Momo?" She looked up at me because though she was still standing I was a good two feet taller than she was, "I'm fine Captain Honoro." She smiled but I could see the lie in her eyes, "Momo don't lie to me. You know my eyes can see a lot." She nodded and laughed, "How foolish of me. Sorry Captain…" "Momo you're just as good as a little sister to me. I am always here to help you. If you can find me you can talk to me." She smiled, "Thank you Captain Honoro. I'm worried about Captain Issan. He seems different. I asked him today if anything wrong and he didn't even answer…" I smiled, "He's fine. I just talked to him not even a whole hour ago. He was so worried about you having to sit in here all alone that he asked me to break the rules and give you the order but I told him that he'd better show up alive and if he didn't I'd be forced to kill someone." She smiled, "Why? Do you care that much for Captain Issan?" I shook my head, "I respect him as a colleague but no I care more for you Lil' Sister." She smiled, "Thank you Big Sister." I smiled back, "No probs. I'll sit here with you until he shows up. He said he could be a while… Renji you can go along if you want. Byakuya won't be happy if you stay here with ME… I swear he can smell me on people… That's supposed to be my job, smelling people on others and the surroundings…" Renji smirked, "I think I'll stay anyways. I feel comfortable in this room with you, Momo and Akuri…" I looked around and saw the last captain enter. It was the black and white clown, "Captain." I pushed my hair back behind my ear on the right side, "Captain Honoro nice to see you. I was shocked to see you of all people protecting that snake Ichimaru in the Council today." I nodded, "Well his power may be useful if this does escalate to the proportions they've blown it out to. War they're starting to say now… It's a Rioka or two hardly a war…" He nodded, "Indeed Captain Honoro." With that he turned to his Lieutenant, "You have the order of no restraints. That means do whatever it takes to bring down any Rioka got it you fool?" I had always hated how he treated that poor girl. I knew she was smart. Smart enough to fool him into thinking she was stupid so he would tell her anything then think she forgot it. I had to turn to Momo so he wouldn't see the smirk on my face but I knew the Lieutenant caught it. She was smirking as well now that he had left, "Captain Honoro?" She spoke in her ditsy, idiot voice incase he'd decided to stick around, "Yes Lieutenant?" I sounded as aloof and cool as always, "Did you ever notice the dance of the Hell Butterfly?" I nodded, "Yes I have child. Go along now or your Captain will miss you." She laughed and walked off.


End file.
